Gray Sky Morning (Best I Ever Had)
by moonbeam6
Summary: What happens to Hermione and Ron's relationship after Hogwart's?


*A/N: My second fan fic and my first song fic! I don't own anything! =) Enjoy...please review.*  
  
  
So you sailed away  
Into a gray sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring   
Ron stared at the photograph of Hermione that sat on his desk. He reread the last letter she had sent him.  
Dear Ron,  
I know it's hard being this far apart. Maybe we should take a break, see other people, and do our own things. I know you're busy, and sending owls back and forth is getting us nowhere. I love you, but this isn't what I expected. I'm sorry. It's the best we can do. I'll always be here for you if you need me. I wish you the best.  
Your Friend,   
Hermione  
Nothing's quite the same now  
I just say your name now   
Nearly a year now. Nearly a year since she told him that they would be better off on their own. He had moved up the ranks of the M.L.E.S. at an amazing rate. He was now, at 23, a full-fledged squad leader. It didn't matter. His life was empty. The only joy he found now was visiting his parents, his siblings and their children, and reminiscing of the days past. He and Harry met once a month to discuss their lives and catch up.  
Ron sat at his nearly empty flat and thought. 'Hermione would laugh at this place'. He surveyed the room. Few furnishings, very plain. He was hardly ever here. He was usually at work. Or at the Burrow. Or in Hogsmeade. This wasn't his home. It was just a place to stay.  
But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't want me back  
You're just the best I ever had   
Hermione stared at a photograph of her and Ron that sat in the corner of her office. Two years since she told him it was over. Her younger counterpart and Ron were standing very close to each other, a twinkle of happiness in their eyes. No more, she thought. Her life had been dull since she had returned from her research. She had seen the world. It had been exciting, frightening, and wonderful. But she had come back to an empty flat. No one but Crookshanks to greet her. She sighed. She thought about writing to him, but she knew he didn't want her back. The best thing in her life, and she had pushed him away. A small tear trickled down her cheek. We did have some good times.....  
So you stole my world  
Now I'm just a phony  
Remembering the girl  
Leaves me down and lonely   
Ron sat at a table with Harry. They were talking about Harry's Quidditch career and how Ron should give it a try when the M.L.E.S. ran out of challenges for him. The idea really did appeal to him, but something deep down refused to let him be happy about it. He forced a smile and put on an air of excitement. Harry wasn't Ron's best friend for nothing. He saw the sadness written on his face. The same look he had seen in Hermione last month when he had met her. She was planning on returning to London next month. Harry wondered if she had told Ron. Probably not. He looked at his friend. His spirit had been missing for two years now. It hurt Harry to see his friends so miserable, but they had decided it was better this way. Better than what? Harry thought.   
Send it in a letter  
Make yourself feel better   
Dear Ron,  
I thought I should tell you that I will be moving back to London in a month. I've been transferred to a different department of the Ministry and will be around more often. I was wondering if you wanted to meet for lunch sometime. If not, I understand. I really have missed you these past two years. The scattered owls really didn't tell me much about how your life has been going. Please let me know if you'll come.  
Your Friend,  
Hermione  
But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't need me back  
You're just the best I ever had   
Hermione sighed as she sent the letter. He doesn't need me back. He doesn't even need my friendship. From what Harry tells me, he's doing quite well for himself. A little more sullen, Harry had said. Maybe it's just him being mature. God, I miss him. He was the best thing in my life. I just wasn't ready for him.  
And it may take some time to  
Patch me up inside  
But I can't take it so I  
Run away and hide  
And I may find in time that  
You were always right  
You're always right   
Ron stared at the letter. She was coming home. What did this mean? Nothing, he told himself. She's coming home to be with her family, to be with Harry, to continue with the Ministry. It has nothing to do with you. Ron sighed. He had been a mess ever since that letter telling him it was over. He hurt constantly and he couldn't bear to tell anyone how he felt. He hid behind his work, ran away on assignment. Found reasons to be busy, not to write Hermione or visit. It hurt too much. She was right, he mused, she knew I could never face up to my emotions. Telling her that I loved her in the first place had shocked her. She never believed it was possible for me to let myself go. She was right. She was always right.  
So you sailed away  
Into a gray sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay  
Love can be so boring   
Hermione sat on a box in her new flat. Just like the old one, she thought. Plain, boring, and empty. My new home, she thought bitterly. She stroked Crookshanks as she began to unpack. She wrote a letter to her parents, to Harry, and to Ron. What's the point? She thought, as she sent off the last letter. He doesn't need me or want me anymore. I blew that chance long ago.  
What was it you wanted  
Could it be I'm haunted   
Ron stared at his drink. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Why did she want to meet him? To see what she had done to him? To catch up? Because she felt obligated? Why is this bothering me so much? He shook his head. He still couldn't get her out of his mind. Even after two years.  
  
But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
Hermione saw him sitting at a table, running his hand through his hair. She went weak in the knees. He was still the same. A little more handsome, a little tougher looking, but he was still her Ron. No, she thought. He's not yours. Not anymore. Maybe he never was. She pooled her courage and walked toward the table.  
I don't want you back  
You're just the best I ever had  
Ron looked up into her deep brown eyes. God, she was gorgeous. And smart. And everything he had ever wanted. That's what he had told her when he gave her the ring. He looked at her hand. She still wore it. His heart skipped a beat. Doesn't mean anything, she probably just likes the ring. Stop living in the past, Weasley. She's over you. And you don't want her back. Yes you do. You want her back more than anything. Just don't let her know that.  
The best I ever had  
Hermione tried to smile, but it looked very forced. He smiled an identical smile.   
"So, how are you Ron? It's been awhile." She said. She looked genuinely interested.  
"Mostly work. Only work." He laughed, bitterly.  
"Same here. I finally decided that it was getting to be a bit much. I've transferred departments and I won't be working as much."  
"I've actually been considered switching careers. Harry's trying to convince me to try out for the Cannons. They'll need a new keeper next season, and I've been almost killed enough times to satisfy my need for adventure." Again, a very bitter look. She noted that he seemed to be fed up with what he once wanted more than anything.  
"Life not what you expected it to be?" She asked, hope in her eyes.  
"Not even close." He closed his eyes and sighed. It was painful for him. To sit across from her and talk to her, knowing he could never hold her or kiss her or tell her that he still loved her. No. That she was the best he ever had. "Hermione, I'm sorry if this is awkward. I really can't help it. You were the best thing in my life and then you disappeared. Dumped me. It hurt me so much I...it's just, you were the best I ever had. I just want you to know that. I hope we can still be friends." She looked surprised, shocked even. He smacked his forehead. What have you done you great git?  
The best I ever   
"Ron," She said tentatively. "You're the best I ever...you're just the best. Period." She looked into his watery blue eyes that had always made her feel like melting. So warm and inviting and understanding. And loving. She could always feel how much he loved her. Maybe that's why she had doubted him when she was away. She couldn't see or sense how much he still loved her. But she could sense it now. She gently placed her hand over his and gave a small squeeze. They looked at each other and understood. They still loved each other and they had a lifetime ahead of them.  
  



End file.
